Hearts That Bind
by GospelGramma
Summary: This story takes place in the spring following A Time For Miracles. Oliver's past and future collide as he, Shane, Rita and Norman work to deliver their latest dead letter. The characters are not mine. They belong to Martha Williamson, writer/producer of Signed, Sealed, Delivered
1. Chapter 1

5 years ago

She sat at the kitchen table. She laid the small piece of paper on top of the letter and folded the letter carefully around it, then placed the letter inside the card. She slid the card into the envelope and was sealing it when he walked in.

"Did you get it?" she asked.

"Yes."

He brought the box he carried over to the table and opened it.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"It really turned out well," she said.

She placed the card into the box and closed it, then drew a deep breath.

"I hope she's happy."

He laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder, then bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"I do, too."

Present Day - Friday, April 29th

Shane stood up and stretched. It had been a long, busy day. Impossibly ripped and mangled day, and a day early, since the last day of the month was on Saturday. It was nearly 5 pm, and she was ready to go home, but she knew how Oliver felt about starting the new month without any mangled leftovers, and there was one more item in the bin.

She walked over to the bin, reached into it and lifted the package. It rattled in her hand. Whatever was inside had broken. The wrapping was wrinkled and torn, the address completely gone. She sighed. This was going be a long night.

Oliver came up behind her and put the box back into the bin.

"Monday," he said.

Shane turned to face him.

"Oliver O'Toole breaking protocol? What is that all about?"

He handed her a small envelope.

Shane opened it and pulled out a card. Handmade. A cardboard birthday cake adorned the front. Underneath it were the handwritten words "Shane's Birthday Itinerary. April 30, 2019."

She opened the card and read.

"9:00 am - Breakfast with Oliver at the Mailbox Grill

1:30 pm - Rita and Norman cordially invite Oliver and Shane to tea at the Brown Palace Hotel

6:00 pm - Drinks with Oliver at the Ephlat Lounge

8:00 pm - Dinner with Oliver"

Shane looked up at Oliver and smiled. Tears glistened at the corners of her eyes.

"It sounds like a wonderful day. Where are we going for dinner?"

His eyes twinkled back at her and he shook his head slightly.

"Oh, I'm not telling."

Rita and Norman came out of Norman's lab. They joined Oliver and Shane at the table.

Rita tipped the bin towards her and looked inside.

"One left. Shall we get started?"

"Monday," Oliver said.

He lifted the bin from the table, carried it to his desk and placed it there.

Rita and Norman glanced at each other, then at Shane. Shane shrugged her shoulders and laughed.

"He's 'branching out' again."

Oliver walked back to Shane and offered his arm.

"Shall we call it a day?"

"We'll see you tomorrow," Shane told Rita.

"It'll be fun," Rita said.

She gave Shane a quick hug, and they all left together.

Oliver walked up the steps to his house and breathed a sigh of relief. A large package lay against the door. He'd been stressing over the delivery of this item. It was an important part of his plans for Shane's birthday dinner. He opened the door, brought the box inside and leaned it against the wall. He had much to do before tomorrow. He took off his coat and tie and headed for the kitchen. Two lists lay on the table. He picked up the first one and crossed off this last thing.

The doorbell rang and Oliver heard the door open.

"I'm here," Joe called.

Oliver came into the entry.

Joe looked at the box.

"It made it."

"Just in time," Oliver said.

Joe held up the bags he carried.

"I brought Chinese."

Oliver led the way to the kitchen. He gathered plates and cutlery, brought them to the table, then pulled a YooHoo for him and water for Joe from the refrigerator.

They sat down at the table and Joe opened the bags.

Oliver laid the second list on the table between himself and Joe so they could both read it.

"Here's what I need you to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday

Shane slowly opened her eyes. Sunlight shown across her bed and the curtains lifted gently from the soft, spring breeze.

"What a beautiful day," she thought. She threw back the blanket and headed for the shower.

20 minutes later, she stood at the open closet, contemplating what to wear. After choosing and rejecting several dresses, she decided on the sleeveless orange sheath she'd worn on their trip to Washington, DC. Oliver liked this dress. She closed her eyes for a minute, remembering his smile and the shine in his eyes when he saw her entering the outdoor lounge of the Franklin Adams Hotel.

Shane stepped into her shoes just as the doorbell rang.

She walked into the entry and opened the door.

"Good morning, Oliver."

"Good morning, Shane."

His eyes shone, and he reached out to take her hands.

"You look beautiful."

He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thank you."

"Shall we go?"

So began the most wonderful birthday Shane had ever experienced. A leisurely breakfast of muffins and coffee was followed by a long stroll through Washington Park. When she and Oliver passed the playground, she couldn't resist the opportunity to sit in one of the swings, without her shoes. Oliver stood behind her and pushed her gently. She tried to persuade him to take a seat on the other swing, but he shook his head.

Shane and Oliver arrived at the Brown Palace Hotel. Rita and Norman were waiting. Mr. Frye, the Tea Master, led them to a secluded table at the back of the tea room, where cucumber and egg salad sandwiches, scones and cups of 1892 Darjeeling tea were served. The Dormans' gift for Shane brought tears to her eyes. She received a framed photograph of the four of them taken at Rita and Norman's wedding.

Oliver took Shane back home around 4:00 pm so she could freshen up before their evening. Shane already knew what she would be wearing. She pulled the orange dress over her head and reached for the red sheath with the black lace overlay she'd worn on their first date.

Shane sat at her dressing table to check her makeup and brush her hair. She had planned to wear her hair down, but it had been an unusually warm day so she decided to put it up.

Shane was ready with plenty of time to spare, so she went outside and sat down on her porch swing. She pushed her foot against the porch to set the swing in motion, then leaned back and closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of her roses.

Oliver parked his car. He got out and saw Shane sitting on the porch swing. He walked up the steps and regarded her tenderly. She was sleeping. They had plenty of time to get to the Ephlat Lounge, so he sat down carefully, put his arm around Shane and laid her head on his shoulder. He set the swing in motion and sat there in quiet contentment.

Shane woke with a start. Someone was holding her. She tried to sit up but an arm held her close and a voice whispered in her ear.

"Shhhhhh."

Shane relaxed against the shoulder. It was Oliver.

A few minutes later, Shane opened her eyes and sat up.

"How long was I asleep? Have we missed our reservation?"

Oliver pulled his watch from his jacket pocket and consulted it.

"Not long. We have plenty of time."

"Enough time to walk?"

"Yes."

Oliver rose and held out his hand. Shane took it, stood up and realized what he wore. Black suit and white shirt. The only differences in his attire from their first date were the red pocket square that matched her dress and the absence of a tie. His shirt was open at the top.

Oliver took her arm.

"Shall we go?"

Shane nodded.

The hostess at the Ephlat Lounge led them to the center table directly in front of the stage. Less than a minute later, their server arrived with martinis. The song ended and the musicians left the platform.

The club owner stepped onto the stage.

"By popular request, The Ephlat Lounge is adding new music styles to our performances. Kicking off the first ever 'blues' night, I'm pleased to introduce 'The 5280 Man'."

Shane's eyes widened.

"Oliver! It's Gabe!"

Oliver smiled.

Shane regarded Oliver carefully, then reached over and punched him in the shoulder.

"You knew!"

Oliver just smiled.

Gabe walked onto the stage, picked up his guitar, and began singing It's No Secret.

30 minutes later, Gabe finished his concert with Hand It Over. The audience responded with wild applause, but Gabe held up his hand for silence.

"I have one more song this evening. A birthday gift for one of our guests. For Shane McInerney, from her fiancé, Oliver O'Toole - Every Morning."

Gabe began playing. Oliver reached over and took Shane's hand. Their eyes met. Shane's face lit up with her beautiful smile. Her eyes shown like a thousand stars while tears slid down her cheeks. Oliver lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. Shane reached up and laid her hand on his cheek.

This time, when Shane and Oliver left the Ephlat Lounge, Shane didn't trip and almost fall. When they started up the stairs, side by side, it was Oliver who stopped Shane, took her into his arms and kissed her. This time, Shane didn't need to steady herself on the railing. Oliver held her securely in his arms, and she knew he'd never let her go.

Neither Oliver nor Shane said much during their walk back to Shane's house. They held hands and just enjoyed being together.

"Now will you tell me where we're going for dinner?" Shane asked Oliver when they arrived. She released his hand and walked towards his car.

Oliver laid his hand on the door to prevent Shane from opening it. He took her arm and placed it into his.

"We don't need the car."

"Are we walking?"

"We're not leaving. Close your eyes."

"Excuse me?"

"Close your eyes."


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday Evening

Oliver guided Shane up the sidewalk. When they reached the stairs, he took Shane's free hand and placed it on the railing.

"One step at a time," he said.

Shane's curiosity was piqued, and it took every effort not to look. When they reached the porch, Oliver released her.

"Stand still, please, and keep your eyes closed."

Shane could hear Oliver moving around the porch.

"How much longer?" she asked him a few minutes later.

"Just another minute."

She heard a clipping sound and felt something slip behind her ear. The sweet smell of a rose filled her nostrils.

"You may open your eyes now," Oliver instructed.

Shane opened her eyes and gasped in surprise. Her coffee table stood in front of the porch swing, covered with a red checked table cloth and laid for dinner. One of the end tables stood next to the swing, holding her phonograph. The other end table held a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket. Candles lined the porch ledges, casting a soft glow on the table and swing. She took a closer look at the swing. Soft white cushions covered with yellow roses covered the seat and back.

Shane walked over and ran her hand over the softness.

She turned to face him.

"Oliver, they're beautiful. But how did you...?"

"I had a little help."

Joe opened the door and stepped out onto the porch.

"Happy Birthday, Shane."

Shane walked over to Joe and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Oliver planned it all. I just followed his instructions."

Shane walked back to Oliver. She laid her hands on each side of his face and caressed his cheeks.

"It's perfect."

Joe stepped back into the house and closed the door quietly. He took a quick look out the window as Oliver lowered his face toward Shane's. Joe nodded with satisfaction and headed for the back door. He stopped in the kitchen long enough to lay the key Oliver had borrowed from Rita on the kitchen table, then let himself out and closed the door behind him.

Oliver released Shane and led her to the swing.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back."

Shane sat down and Oliver went inside.

He returned in a few minutes with a tray. He laid dishes on the table and Shane couldn't help laughing. Sandwiches - ham and cheese on rye for Oliver and tuna for Shane, potato salad, potato chips, YooHoo for himself and Kombucha for her.

"This time it's not just a sandwich."

Oliver pushed the tray underneath the table, removed his jacket, laid it across the arm of swing, and sat down next to Shane.

Shane reached for her sandwich, but Oliver put out his hand to stop her.

"I have one more thing for you before we eat."

He reached into his jacket, pulled out an envelope, and handed it to Shane.

Shane opened it and pulled out another card. A photograph of a river flowing gently under a bridge and a small boat docked on the shore graced the cover. Shane opened it and read:

The water is wide, I cannot cross over, and neither have I the wings to fly. Give us a boat that can carry two, and both shall row, my love and I. Happy Birthday, my Shane, my love. I will love you forever, Oliver.

She raised her eyes and looked at Oliver, too moved to speak. He nodded slightly. He knew she understood.

A half hour later, Shane laid down her fork and leaned against the back of the swing.

"Very good," she told Oliver.

He stood up, retrieved the tray, and stacked the empty dishes onto it.

"I'll be right back."

Oliver took the tray back into the house and returned with it a minute later. Two large squares of chocolate fudge cake from The Mailbox Grille lay on small plates. He sat down next to Shane again, reached for the champagne, and filled their glasses.

"No lemon cake from Montaldo's for you?" Shane asked Oliver.

"Not tonight."

Oliver raised his glass.

"To a river and a rowboat that can carry two," he toasted.

Shane touched his glass lightly with her own and they drank the sparkling liquid.

As soon as they finished eating their dessert, Oliver laid his napkin on the table, leaned back and put his arm around Shane, drawing her close.

Shane picked up her cell phone.

"We need a picture."

Oliver took the phone from her hand and laid it back on the seat.

"That is a wonderful suggestion, but not a, what do you call it - a selfie? We should seek the services of a professional photographer."

"Could we get an extra one?" Shane asked him. "Mother's Day is coming. We could send it to my mom."

Oliver stiffened a little. Shane sat up and studied his face. He looked so sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He relaxed and drew Shane back into his arm. "That is a excellent idea. I'm sure your mother will enjoy it."

"Mother's Day is going to be hard for Rita this year," Shane said.

"I'm sure Norman will do everything he can to support Rita."

Oliver stood up, picked up the table and moved it to the far side of the porch. He turned on the phonograph, walked back to Shane and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Shane took his hand and stood up. Oliver pulled her gently into his arms, taking her right hand in his and laying it over his heart. Shane laid her head against his shoulder as the sweet strains of "The Water Is Wide" filled the porch.

Conversation ceased. There was no need. Dancing is the language of their hearts.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday

Shane opened the door and nearly collided with Hazel.

"Why are you just standing there?" Shane asked her.

Hazel ran her hand across the swing's top cushion.

"Another birthday gift?"

"Yes."

"I bet I know who they're from."

Shane held out her hand.

"My mail, please."

Hazel handed her a box.

"The traditionally late birthday macaroons?" she asked.

Shane opened the door and set the box inside.

"Good bye, Hazel."

Shane closed the door firmly and walked down the stairs, leaving a disappointed Hazel still standing by the porch swing.

Shane opened the door to DLO.

"Good morning, everyone," she said.

The severely damaged box lay on the table. Oliver stood there, studying it through his magnifying glass.

He looked up and smiled at Shane.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," Rita and Norman said in unison.

Rita, Norman and Shane joined Oliver at the table.

"Shall we begin?" he said, passing the magnifying glass to Norman.

"Norman, your assessment."

Norman peered through the glass.

"The outer wrapping is wrinkled from long term water damage. Recipient's address is missing. The top of the box has been pushed out of shape by the application of footwear, hard enough to break the contents. All other identifying marks have washed away."

He laid the magnifying glass on the table.

"I can try the improved revelation solution," he added, but he looked doubtful. "I don't think there's anything left to reveal."

"Then we will move on," Oliver said.

He carefully removed the wrapping, laid it aside, and opened the box. It held a framed photograph and a letter. Both were saturated with water and covered with shards of glass. The frame had broken in several places.

"Norman, I believe we will need the extraction kit, please."

Norman left and returned a moment later with the kit.

Oliver picked up the tweezers. He squeezed them onto a corner of the envelope and lifted it, carefully shaking off the glass, then laid it on the table. He repeated the process with the photograph, then the frame pieces. He handed the box to Norman. Norman disposed of the glass, closed the box, and laid it on top of the wrapping.

The photograph was faded and peeling at the corners, small pieces were missing in places where the glass had cut into it, but images of a smiling man and woman were still recognizable. The envelope was addressed with a single word. Mom.

Oliver handed the envelope to Shane. She opened it and pulled out a card.

"To Mom, From All of Us," she read aloud. She opened the card and a letter dropped onto the table.

Rita picked up the one page letter and unfolded it carefully. A small square of black and white paper was stuck to the center.

Oliver handed Rita the tweezers. She lifted a small corner of the paper and it fell off.

"I'm afraid it will fall apart if I try to remove it."

Rita studied the paper carefully.

"Shane, look at this."

Shane leaned over and scrutinized the small square.

"Oliver, it's an ultrasound," she exclaimed.

"A what?"

"The scan of an unborn baby."

"We can't risk destroying it. Perhaps we should let the letter dry, then make another attempt. Let's turn our attention to the photograph."

Everyone studied the picture for a few minutes.

"What have we learned?" Oliver asked.

"They're married," Shane said. She pointed to the woman's hand resting on the man's shoulder. Two rings were partially visible.

Rita spoke.

"It was taken 5 years ago. There's a date in the lower right corner. 2014."  
"He's wearing some type of uniform," Norman added. "Police officer, perhaps, or maybe a firefighter."

"Good work, everyone," Oliver praised. "Quite good."

He reached into his pocket for his watch and consulted it.

"It's nearly noon. Shall we take a break and resume analysis after lunch?"

"Rita and I need to run an errand," Norman said, reaching for Rita's hand. "We'll see you later."

"What would you like?" Oliver asked Shane as soon as the door closed behind Rita and Norman.

"There are leftovers from Saturday night."

"I would enjoy that."

"I'll run a search for photography studios while we eat," Shane said. "We need to make an appointment soon so the photo will to be ready in time to send it to Mom before Mother's Day."

Oliver didn't comment. He just stood there, lost in thought.

Shane laid her hand on his face and turned it towards her.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

Oliver pulled his mind back to the present and smiled at Shane.

" Yes," he assured her. "And yes, we need to schedule the photograph."

Shane sat at her kitchen table with her laptop, keying in a search for photo studios, while Oliver prepared their lunch.

"This shouldn't take long," she said. "There can't be many of them in Denver. Everything is digital these days."

Oliver laid plates on the table and sat down next to her.

"Surely there is someone who still considers photography an art, not just the click of a cell phone."

Shane finished typing, pushed the computer aside, and reached for her sandwich.

"I've been thinking about that package. Photo of a married couple. Ultrasound. A card addressed to 'Mom'. A birthday card perhaps, or a Mother's Day card. It must have been a gift for the grandmother."

"A grandmother we have absolutely no information about."

Oliver stood up and began to pace.

"This package could be the greatest challenge we've ever faced."

Shane reached out and caught his hand as he passed in front of her.

"We had no information about Danny when that camera found its way to us, yet we found him, and we will find her. 'We never give up.' Remember?"

Oliver leaned over and kissed her gently.

"I remember."

A small 'beep' sounded from Shane's computer. She consulted the screen.

"There are five studios listed. Four are here in Denver, one is in Aurora."

Shane typed busily for several minutes while Oliver cleaned up the kitchen.

"The only studio that has any appointments within the next few days is the one in Aurora. Photography by Phil. They have an opening tomorrow at 5. I've booked the appointment."

Oliver nodded his assent.

Shane closed her laptop and put it in her purse. Oliver picked up his briefcase.

"Let's get back to work," he said.

The minute they entered the DLO, Shane went over to the table to check the letter.

"It's still damp, but I believe we should be able to lift the ultrasound from the paper."

Oliver joined her and picked up the tweezers. He lifted a small section of the scan at a time, working his way slowly and carefully around all the edges. He repeated the process four times before he finally lifted it from the paper. He laid it gently next to the letter and sighed.

Rita and Norman walked in and came up to the table.

"You were able to remove it!" Rita exclaimed.

"Yes," Oliver said. "I don't want to disturb it any further until it's completely dry. It's quite fragile."

He picked up the card and opened it.

"Blank inside. Just a signature. _Happy Mother's Day. Love, David, Julie and baby_."

He laid it down and reached for the letter.

"Much of the text is missing. Right where the ultrasound was laying."

_"Dear Mom," _he read.

_ "I'm sorry it's been so long. (missing part). I understand your concern and your fears, but you knew I'd wanted to (missing part) I said things that day that I regret, and I hope you will forgive me._

_ "So much has happened (missing part) Julie and I were married the summer after she graduated and I compl (missing part) so we moved back after our honeymoon. We live in Aurora. I'm employed (missing part) and Julie is a Cardiac Care Nurse at Denver Mercy Hospital._

_ " We'd love to come visit soon. We have something special to celebrate. You're going to be a grandmother. We've enclosed the baby's first photo. There's a message for you from the baby on the ultrasound._

_ "My cell number is 720-555-8805. Please let us hear from you. Love, David"_

"What do we know?" Oliver asked.

"A mother and son had a terrible fight and haven't spoken to each other for a long time," Rita said. She shook her head sadly.

"A mother who wasn't happy with her son's choice of career," Norman added.

"A son who's trying to make amends, a birth announcement, and a cell phone number. I'll search the number for a name," Shane said. She walked over to her computer and started typing.

"We also have the daughter-in-law's career and place of employment. First names but no surname. No name for the mother," Oliver concluded.

He laid the letter down.

"As there's nothing further we can do unless the computer search yields a name, I suggest we turn our attention to other matters."

The remainder of the afternoon passed quietly. Just before 5 o'clock, Shane checked her computer.

"Nothing. He probably has a new phone and number."

"I suggest we call it a day and start again tomorrow," Oliver said. "Norman, Rita, will you join Shane and me for dinner?"

"We have another commitment tonight," Norman said.

Shane left her computer, took Rita's arm and pulled her aside.

"What are you two up to?"

"I can't tell you just yet, but soon."

Norman walked over and reached for Rita's hand.

"We need to leave."

Rita nodded, and the Dormans left.

"What is going on with those two?" Shane wondered. "They're acting very mysterious."

"It appears that right now your curiosity will not be satisfied. We shall have to wait until they're ready to share."

Shane took Oliver's arm and they headed for the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Tuesday

While Oliver attended an early morning meeting, Shane, Rita and Norman continued to analyze the letter for clues.

"Julie was employed with Denver Mercy when the letter was written. Maybe she's still works there," Rita said.

Shane walked over to her computer and started typing.

"I'll try, but I wasn't able to access their database when we were searching for Hannah's mother. If they're upgraded their security even further..."

A half hour later, Shane shook her head.

" I've tried everything. I can't get in."

"The ultrasound is dry now," Norman said. He picked up the magnifying glass and studied it carefully.

"Here's the message from the baby. 'I'm a boy. My name is Matthew.' "

"How sweet!" Rita said.

She peered through the glass at the scan.

"Shane! There's a partial name! Just the first. And a date! -, Julie, 4-15-14."

"No location?"

Rita looked again.

"OB/GYN. That's all."

Shane's fingers flew across the keyboard.

"That could be the name of a private clinic, or a department in a hospital."

She keyed in the last few strokes.

"This will take time. Probably several hours. Just hope it's not a department in Denver Mercy."

Oliver walked in.

"Good morning everyone."

He removed his jacket and hung it on the rack.

"How's it going?"

"We've been trying to find Julie," Shane said. "I still can't get into Denver Mercy's database, but Rita found her first name, a date, and a location on the ultrasound. I'm running the search now."

"No surname?"

"It's missing."

"Rita and I will start working on David," Norman told Oliver. "I have a book that might be helpful.

He walked into his laboratory, returned a moment later, and held up the book.

"Compendium of Uniforms - United States - Military and Civilian."

"Excellent. Please proceed. I'll continue to examine the letter for additional clues."

He picked it up and headed for his desk.

"Nothing," Norman said an hour later, closing the book. "Apparently that isn't a uniform he's wearing."

"Why don't we take a break, and resume this after lunch?" Oliver suggested.

"Good idea," Shane agreed. "Let's go. Bistro Ramon?"

Oliver sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Very well."

At Bistro Ramon

"Do you have any plans this evening?" Norman asked Oliver as soon as they placed their orders with Ramon.

"We do," Oliver said. "Shane and I are having our portrait taken."

Shane winked at Oliver.

"I tried to take one Saturday night, but Oliver insisted we seek the services of a professional photographer."

"We are available tomorrow night," Oliver told Norman.

"We need your help, and Joe's too. Would it be possible for you and Joe to meet us at the farm after work?"

Shane pulled out her cell phone.

"I'll check with Joe."

"He'll be there," she said a few minutes later. "What exactly are we doing?"

"We're bringing Mom's loom to our house," Rita said. "Norman and I are learning to weave. We've been talking about Mother's Day, and decided we want to honor my mom by learning her craft. We've joined the Denver Weaver's Guild. Grandma Ardis sent us the pattern for the Biami 'Mother's Blessing' on a new home. It's a tapestry. That will be our first project."

Rita dabbed the corners of her eyes with her napkin. Shane reached over and squeezed her hand.

" Sunny would be so happy. And proud."

"Are you doing anything special for your mom?"

"We're sending her one of the protraits."

"She'll love that."

Oliver stood up.

"Excuse me, please."

He left the table and walked away. Shane looked at Rita, then Norman, and followed him.

Shane found Oliver standing in front of the window, looking out at the street.

She walked up and stood behind him.

"Oliver. What's wrong?"

He turned to face her.

"I just have some things on my mind. Has our lunch arrived?"

"I passed Ramon heading for our table."

"Then we should return."

Oliver took Shane's arm, tucked it into his, and led her back to the table.

Back to the Post Office

Shane checked her computer as soon as they returned to the DLO.

"Nothing. The ultrasound must have been performed at Denver Mercy."

"Is there any other information on the scan that could be helpful?" Oliver said.

Rita examined the ultrasound again.

"The time. There are several other notations, but I think they're measurements."

"We know David and Julie lived in Denver in 2014, but perhaps they're moved," Oliver suggested.

Shane started typing again.

"I'll widen the search to include metro Denver and the surrounding cities."

"I'll take another look at the letter," Oliver said.

Norman picked up the picture and magnifying glass.

"Rita and I will search for additional clues in the photo."

The DLO was silent for several hours as everyone concentrated on their specific tasks.

The clock said 3:30 pm when Shane pushed her chair back.

"Nothing! Any additional cities would be too far to conveniently drive to all the doctor's appointments necessary for a pregnant woman."

"Why don't we stop for today?" Oliver suggested. "We need to freshen up and leave to make our appointment on time."

"Rita and I will keep looking," Norman said.

"There's no need. I think we could all use a break. Go home. Get some rest."

"You're sure?"

"Yes.

"We'll see you tomorrow then. Good night."

The Photography Studio

Oliver and Shane walked into Photography by Phil at exactly 5 pm. The lobby was empty. Oliver tapped the bell sitting on the desk.

"I'll be with you in a few minutes," a voice said from behind a closed door.

"Oliver, look!" Shane directed his attention to a sign on wall.

"Mother's Day Special. Free frame with every 8 x 10 photo purchase. Ask for details," she read.

The door opened.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," the man apologized. "I'm Phil Baxter. You must be Oliver O'Toole and Shane McInerney."

"We are," Oliver confirmed.

"Please come in."

Phil led the way to the studio.

"Is there a special occasion for this photo?" he asked.

"No. It's just something we wanted to do."

"Would you be interested in our Mother's Day Special? Pictures always make great gifts."

Shane smiled at Oliver.

"Yes, we are."

"Please stand in front of the backdrop, and we'll get started," Phil told them.

30 minutes later, Phil had taken several shots, 3 standing and 3 sitting.

"The proofs will be ready for viewing by noon tomorrow," Phil said.

"We will see you then," Oliver said.

Shane's House

"Come in for coffee?" Shane invited when they pulled up in front of her house.

"That sounds good."

Shane unlocked and opened the door. She and Oliver walked into the living room.

"Sit down," Shane told Oliver. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Shane paused long enough to turn on the phonograph, then headed for the kitchen.

Oliver removed his jacket, loosened his tie, sat down and laid back against the couch. The soft strains of Chopin's Nocturne in E Flat Major filled the room. He closed his eyes, felt the tension drain from his shoulders, and relaxed for the first time that day.

Footsteps sounded and Oliver opened his eyes. Shane set a tray on the coffee table. It held two cups of coffee and a plate of macaroons.

Shane sat down beside him. She handed him a cup and offered the plate of cookies.

They sat together in comfortable silence, enjoying the coffee and cookies. When Shane had finished, she put the cup back on the tray and turned to face Oliver.

"Please tell me what's bothering you," she said.

"I'm not ready to talk about it just yet, but soon," he promised.

Shane nodded. Oliver put his arm around her and pulled her close, claiming her lips in a long, sweet kiss. When he released her, she laid her head on his shoulder, breathing in the faint smell of his cologne and listening to the beating of his heart.

A few minutes later, Oliver put his hand under Shane's chin and lifted her face so he could look into her eyes.

"I believe I'll say good night now. This has been a long day and you've spent many hours on your computer. You need to sleep."

Oliver stood and offered Shane his hand to help her up. He picked up his jacket and they walked hand in hand to the door.

"Good night my love," Oliver told Shane, and closed the door behind him.

Oliver's House

By the time Oliver arrived at home, the tension had returned to his shoulders. He walked into the living room, laid his jacket on the sofa and stood in front of the bookcase, thinking. A few moments later, he reached behind the books on the topmost shelf and pulled out a small box. He sat down and opened it.  
"Why now?" he asked himself. He hadn't looked at these for many years. Deep inside, he knew the answer, and it wasn't one he liked. He shook his head, laid the box on the table, and went upstairs to prepare for bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Wednesday

Oliver, Shane, Rita and Norman were all slightly discouraged as they gathered around the table for the third day.

"We're running out of ideas," Shane said. "There's nothing more the ultrasound can tell us, or the letter."

"There has to be something we're missing," Oliver insisted.

He picked up the magnifying glass.

"Let's turn our attention to the photograph again. I'll start."

Oliver, then Shane, then Rita and lastly, Norman took their turns studying the picture.

Norman almost laid the magnifier on the table, then stopped and looked at the photo again.

"Here's something. It's very faint. It's above David's jacket pocket."

He turned and headed for his lab. He returned with the new and improved Revelation Solution.

"I've never tried this on a picture before, but here goes."

He carefully placed one drop of the liquid on the image. Oliver, Shane and Rita leaned over to watch. A few seconds later, a pair of wings appeared above the pocket.

"David IS wearing a uniform," Oliver said. "He's a pilot, or he was a pilot, at least in 2014."

Shane ran to her computer and started typing.

"I'm searching every commercial airline, domestic and international, that flies in and out of Denver, for a pilot with the first name David, who was employed between 2014 and the present. This is the clue we needed. I'm sure of it. We're going to find David."

She finished keying in the data, pressed 'enter' and smiled.

"Now we wait."

"Shane, since there isn't anything else we can do until the search is complete, perhaps we should leave now," Oliver said.

"What's going on?" Rita asked.

Shane picked up her purse.

"We have to approve the proofs."

"The studio is in Aurora, so we will be gone for awhile," Oliver said, reaching for his jacket. "There's no need for you to hurry back from lunch. Take your time."

At the Photography Studio

Oliver was very quiet during the drive to the photographer's. Shane would glance at him, open her mouth to say something, then close it. She kept telling herself 'trust the timing'. She just hoped Oliver would talk to her soon.

Oliver opened the door for Shane and they entered the studio. Phil stood by the desk holding a small envelope.

"Come on in," he invited.  
He led the way into a small room with a table and several chairs. Oliver and Shane sat down. Phil opened the envelope, laid the proofs side by side on the table, then reached onto a shelf and took down a large binder. He handed it to Oliver.

"This contains photos of the frames we carry. I'll leave you to make your selections. If you have any questions, just call."

Oliver and Shane studied each of the pictures critically. When they finished, Oliver asked Shane, "Which one?"

She pointed to one of the standing poses. They faced each other slightly. Olive had his arm around Shane's waist, and Shane's left hand rested on Oliver's shoulder.

"They're all so good, it's difficult to choose, but I think I like this one best."

"I agree."

Oliver opened the binder and laid it between him and Shane on the table. Each frame contained a picture, giving an accurate representation of how the finished photo would appear. He turned the pages slowly as they considered each one. They had nearly reached the end of the binder and still hadn't made a selection. Oliver turned another page and Shane immediately said, "This one!"

The frame was not the traditional rectangular shape. It was oval.

"Why?" he asked Shane.

"It reminds me of the frame I found on the street that day. The one we gave to Ramon."

"There's something vaguely familiar about the persons in the photo."

Shane studied the photo carefully. She looked at Oliver, he looked at her, and they both smiled.

"It's David and Julie," Shane cried.

Oliver opened the door.

"Mr. Baxter, we have a question."

Phil came in and joined Oliver and Shane at the table.

"How can I help?"

Oliver turned the binder around to face Phil, then pointed at the oval frame.

"Would you be able to tell us the identity of the man and woman in this picture?"

"My daughter Julie and her husband David. Why do you ask?"

"We work in the Dead Letter Office at the US Postal Service. We have a lost package that contains this picture, a letter, and a card. The card is addressed to 'Mom'. It was mailed five years ago. "It was for David's mother," Phil said.

He shook his head sadly.

"She never received it. That explains much."

"Could you give us the name and address of 'Mom' "? Oliver asked.

"Her name is Elizabeth Morgan. I don't have the address. David will."

Shane pulled her business card from her purse and handed it to Phil.

"Could you please ask him to call us?"

He placed the card in his shirt pocket.

"Certainly. So, have you made your selections?"

"We have," Oliver said.

"Come back to the front office and we'll fill out the order form."

Back to the DLO

Oliver and Shane burst through the door of the DLO. Shane ran to her computer and cancelled the search.

"Why did you stop?" Rita asked her.

"We don't need it. We've found David and Julie. Her father is our photographer. The package was meant for David's mother. Mr. Baxter is getting in touch with David, asking him to call me."

Shane's cell phone rang. She looked at the screen.

"This could be him."

She spoke into the phone.

"Shane McInerney. Thank you for calling me."

She paused while the person on the other end was speaking.

"That should be fine. We'll see you then."

"It was Julie. David is on a flight right now, but he'll be back in Denver tomorrow morning. Julie has the day shift. She asked if we could meet them in the Denver Mercy cafeteria around noon."

Oliver nodded.

"We can do that. Rita please pack all the items so they're ready for delivery. As there's nothing more we can do until tomorrow, I suggest we make our way to the farm."

"We'll see you there," Norman said. He and Rita left.

"Shall we stop and pick up sushi?" Oliver suggested. "Our last visit with Bill ended abruptly before we could all enjoy it together."

"Good idea," Shane said. "Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

Wednesday Night

"Learning to weave. That's quite a project you're undertaking," Oliver said as he and Norman walked towards the Dormans' house, carrying the shuttles of wool and alpaca hair.

"I want to do it, for Rita, and for Sunny. Sunny welcomed me into the family with no hesitation, no reservations. She loved me, and treated me like a son. I was blessed to know Sunny. Even though she was only with us for a short time after I met her, she was like a mother to me."

"Do you ever think about your birth mother?"

"Judith? Not really. I can barely remember her."

Oliver stopped and turned towards Norman.

"Did you ever wonder why she left you?"

"When I was very little, I used to think if I didn't cry so much, if I was smarter, or cuter, or hadn't started that stampede at the rodeo, but then one of my foster dads told me that the choices she made were about her, not me. That helped."

Norman put his hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"Have you been thinking about your mother?"

"I have."

Oliver didn't elaborate and lapsed into silence. He and Norman walked into the house and down the hall.

They entered the small bedroom that was now home to Sunny's loom and laid the shuttles on a table. Joe tightened the final screw on the loom and stood up.

"All finished."

He put the last of the tools into his tool box and closed the lid.

"Thanks, Joe," Norman said.

Shane and Rita came in.

Joe picked up his tool box.

"Thanks for the sushi," Joe told Oliver.

"My pleasure."

"I'll talk to you soon. Good night everyone."

"I'll walk out with you," Shane said.

Joe put the tool box into the truck and turned to face Shane.

"What's bothering Oliver?" he asked her. "He's been very quiet and preoccupied tonight."

"I don't know. I thought for a day or two that it was our latest case. It was quite a challenge, but we'll hopefully be delivering the letter to its recipient tomorrow. I asked him once. He said he wasn't ready to talk about it, so I'm waiting. And praying."

Joe nodded. He leaned over and kissed Shane's forehead, then stepped into his truck and closed the door. Shane waved as he drove away.

Shane returned to the house. Oliver stood waiting just inside the door.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes."

Rita gave Shane a hug and Norman shook Oliver's hand.

We'll see you tomorrow," Oliver told them, and he and Shane headed for the car.

Oliver started the motor and turned to face Shane.

"Would like to come to my home for a nightcap? If you're not too tired."

"I'm not," Shane assured him. She studied his face carefully.

"You're ready to talk about it now."

He reached over and took her hand.

"Yes."

Oliver didn't say another word during the drive home. Shane held tightly to his hand and squeezed it occasionally. She was concerned, but also relieved the he was finally going to unburden his heart.

Oliver's House

Oliver parked the car in front of his house and walked over to help Shane out. He slipped her arm into his. They walked up the stairs and stepped inside.

"Would you enjoy a glass of wine? Or would you prefer coffee?" Oliver asked Shane.

"A glass of wine sounds good," she said.

"Go on into the living room. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Shane walked into the room and sat down on the sofa. She whispered a quick prayer that whatever it was that Oliver was telling her, she would speak the right words of comfort and encouragement.

Oliver came in carrying two glasses of red wine. He set them on the coffee table, walked over and lit a fire in the fireplace, then joined Shane on the sofa.

Shane reached for a glass, but Oliver's hand on her arm stopped her. He picked up a small box that sat on the end table, opened it and handed it to her.

Shane carefully removed the contents. Postcards. Very old postcards. Frayed and faded from a great deal of handling. The first card featured the Empire State Building. The second - Buckingham Palace. The third - the Eiffel Tower. Subsequent postcards showcased The Brandenburg Gate in Germany, Mozart's Birthplace in Austria, the Coliseum in Rome, the Prado Museum of Art in Spain, the Great Wall in China, Mount Fuji in Japan and finally, the Botanical Gardens in Singapore.

"From your mother?" she asked Oliver. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Yes."

"May I read them?"

He nodded.

The notes were brief. A sentence or two about the places shown on the front of the cards. Where she was headed next. All of them were signed simply "Momma".

Shane returned the postcards to the box and placed it on the table. She brushed the tears from her cheeks and turned to face Oliver. He wiped his eyes with his fingers, but a single tear escaped and rolled slowly down his cheek. Shane reached over and put her arms around him, laying his head on her shoulder. They sat silently for several minutes.

"Why now?" Shane finally asked.

Oliver sat up and sighed.

"Mother's Day. Not just the holiday. Not just our case that involved a Mother's Day gift. It's being a part of your gift to your mother and Rita's plan to honor hers. Both of you are so blessed. Your mother has been a loving, guiding presence your whole life, as was Sunny to Rita. Mine, on the other hand..."

Shane's eyes widened and she placed a loving hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"You haven't forgiven her, have you?"

"I thought I had. Dad and I had a long talk about her that weekend we went hiking in El Dorado Canyon. He helped me put things into perspective, then urged me not to wait for the pain to go away, but to just leave it on the mountain. It seems that I did not."

"Remember what you told me about Alex? That we have to forgive people for just being human. You gave me the strength and courage to reach out to Alex. If there's anything I can do to help you..."

Oliver nodded. Shane put her arms around Oliver and drew him close.

"Everything's going to be OK," she whispered in his ear.


	8. Chapter 8

Thursday Afternoon

Oliver and Shane sat at a table in the Denver Mercy cafeteria, waiting for David and Julie. The box lay on the table in front of Oliver.

Shane looked towards the door.

"There they are," she said.

Oliver rose and went to greet them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Morgan?" he asked.

"Yes," David said.

"I'm Oliver O'Toole from the United States Postal Service. Thank you for meeting us."

He led David and Julie to the table.

"Shane, this is David and Julie Morgan. Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, this is my colleague, Shane McInerney."

David held a chair for Julie, then sat down next to her. Oliver handed them the box. Julie opened the box and removed the contents, laying them gently on the table.

"So this was never delivered," David said.

"The outer wrappings were nearly destroyed," Oliver informed them. "All pertinent information had been washed away. It was necessary for us to read the letter in an attempt to locate the recipient. We apologize for that intrusion."

"Since you read the letter, you know that my mother wasn't happy with my decision to become a pilot. We had a fight, and I walked out. We didn't speak for two years. When Julie learned she was pregnant, we hoped that Mom learning about the baby would be a first step in reconciling. Especially since we named our son after my dad."

David put everything back into the box and stood up.

"We can't thank you enough for finding this."

"I'm sorry, but we can't allow you to take possession of this delivery," Oliver said.

David sat down again.

"Why not?"

"The card was labeled 'Mom'. The letter was written to your mother. Postal regulations require that it must be delivered to her by an employee of the US Post Office."

"How long will that take? It's been five years already. What guarantee can you give me that it won't be lost again?"

Julie laid her hand over David's.

"David, it will be OK. She'll get it this time."

She reached into her purse, pulled out a small card, and handed it to Oliver.

"Here's her address."

"Elizabeth Morgan. 114 Ridge Drive. Evergreen, CO, 80211," Oliver read.

"Mr. Morgan, we won't be putting this package back into regular mail channels. We will deliver it personally."

"When?"

"We will make our way to Evergreen as soon as we leave."

"Oliver, what if David and Julie meet us there?" Shane asked. "They could remain in their car until we deliver the package."

"Would you be amenable to that arrangement?" Oliver asked.

"We would," Julie said. "We need to stop at my parents' home to pick up Matthew, and then we can be on our way."

"Shall we meet at your mother's home in an hour?"

David nodded.

"We'll see you then."

Elizabeth Morgan's House

Oliver parked his car in front of 114 Ridge Drive. David and Julie had already arrived and sat waiting in their car. Oliver and Shane walked up to the door. Shane knocked.

A young woman dressed in a nurse's uniform opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

"We are from the US Postal Service with a delivery for Elizabeth Morgan," Oliver said. "Is she here?"

"Yes. I'm Karen, her caregiver. Please come in."

Karen stood aside so Oliver and Shane could enter.

"This way, please," Karen said. She led Oliver and Shane down the hall and into a bedroom. A woman lay sleeping in the bed.

Karen walked over to the bed and touched the woman's shoulder.

"Elizabeth. You have visitors."

The woman opened her eyes and sat up. Karen placed several pillow behind her back.

"These people are from the post office."

Oliver and Shane came up to the side of the bed.

"I'm Oliver O'Toole and this is Shane McInerney. We have a package for you that has taken a long time to deliver."

Oliver held out the box to Elizabeth. Her hand shook as she took it from him.

"Would you like me to open it?" Karen asked her.

"Yes."

Elizabeth handed Karen the box.

Karen lifted the lid, set it aside, and gave the photograph to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked at the picture and clasped it to her chest.

"David!" she cried.

"There's a letter," Karen said, handing it to her.

Elizabeth opened the envelope and removed the card. As she opened it, the letter and ultrasound fell onto her lap. She tried, unsuccessfully, to pick up the pieces of paper.

"Read it, please," she asked Karen.

"Would you like us to leave while you hear it?" Oliver asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nodded.

"We'll be in the entry," Oliver said. He and Shane left the room.

A few minutes later, Karen came out and joined them.

"She wants to see you," Karen told Oliver and Shane.

When Oliver and Shane came back into the room, Elizabeth held out a hand to each of them. They walked over and took her hands.

"Thank you for bringing me this. However did you find me?'

"We work in the Dead Letter Office. It's what we do," Shane said. "It was necessary for us to read the letter to help us locate you."

"So you know."

She sighed.

"David had returned home to celebrate his graduation from college. He brought his fiancé Julie with him so I could meet her. He earned a degree in Aerospace Engineering. His goal was to become a pilot, like his father. That was the last thing I wanted. There are other positions he could have pursued with that degree - Air Traffic Controller, Operations Technician, Equipment Mechanic or Technician, careers that would keep him on the ground, not in the air."

Elizabeth took a deep breath.

"My husband was the pilot for Flight #141."

"The flight that went down during the blizzard of 2010?" Oliver asked her.

"Yes."

"Such a tragedy."

"I couldn't bear the thought that I might lose my only son from another airplane disaster. I'd hoped, and prayed, that he'd changed his mind about flying, but then I overheard Julie talking to one of David's friends about their plans for the next year."

Seven Years Ago

"When are you getting married?" Sam asked Julie.

David stood beside Julie with his arm around her.

"Not for another year," Julie said. "I have one more year of nursing school, and David needs to complete his flight training."

"No!" a voice cried from behind Julie. She turned and saw David's mother standing behind them.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?" Julie asked her.

Elizabeth stood and stared at Julie, then David. Her face was as white as a sheet. Without another word, she left and walked towards the house.

"I'll be right back," David told Julie.

He followed his mother into the kitchen. She stood at the sink with her back to him.

"Mom, we have to talk."

Elizabeth turned to face him.

"You know how I feel about your decision."

"I'm sorry you found out before I had the chance to tell you, but you know this is what I've always wanted."

"David, please, choose another aviation specialty."

"I don't want to do that. I want to fly."

"I already lost your father to an airline disaster. I can't lose my son as well."

"We've been over this many times. Just because Dad was killed in a crash doesn't mean that will happen to me.

"If you do this, I don't ever want to see you again."

David just stood there looking at his mother. She closed her eyes, refusing to meet his gaze.

A few minutes later, he shook his head.

"As you wish. Good bye, Mom."

He turned and walked away.

Present Day

"I regretted everything I said to him five minutes after he left. I went back outside, to find him, to apologize, but he and Julie were gone. I had no idea where they were going. I contacted the university he attended, but he hadn't left a forwarding address. I knew Julie was still there, but I wouldn't be able to obtain an address for her since I wasn't family. It's been seven years. I've missed two of the most important events in my son's life. His wedding. The birth of his child. All because I allowed my fears to control my life."

"It took him awhile, but he did reach out to you, to apologize, and share the joy of a coming grandchild. It's unfortunate the package was lost for so long," Oliver said.

Elizabeth picked up the ultrasound.

"I have a grandson. He's five years old. If only I could see him before..."

"Before you die?" Oliver asked her gently.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Could you find my son? I have no information that could help you, yet you found me with no name, no address. You must be very good at what you do."

Oliver looked at Shane and nodded slightly.

"Would you excuse me?" Shane said to Elizabeth. "I'll be back in just a moment."

Shane walked to the door and gestured for David and his family to come in. She led them down the hall to Elizabeth's room.

David and Julie walked into the room, leading Matthew by their hands.

"Hello, Mom," David said.

Elizabeth's eyes dilated. She put her hand to her throat.

David walked over and sat down on the bed.

Elizabeth reached up shaky hands and stroked David's face.

"You're here. You're really here."

"Yes, Mom. I'm home."

David put his arms around Elizabeth. She leaned into them willingly, crying tears of joy.

Oliver stood up and left the room. He and Shane took a quick look at the reunited family, and then headed for his car.


	9. Chapter 9

Thursday Night

"How did it go?" Rita asked as soon as Oliver and Shane entered the DLO.

"Very well," Oliver said. "Is there anything pressing from this afternoon?"

"No. A few envelopes with wrong or missing zip codes."

Shane picked up the letters.

"I'll take care of them."

She walked over to her computer.

Oliver brought Rita and Norman up to speed on the resolution of the case while Shane corrected the zip codes and prepared the letters for forwarding.

"I'm so glad David and his mother forgave each other before she dies," Rita said.

Oliver nodded.

"Not everyone has that opportunity. The saddest words...Excuse me, please."

Oliver turned and walked out the door.

"Is Oliver OK?" Rita asked Shane.

"He's been thinking about his mother these last few days."

"Last night, when we were carrying in the shuttles, he asked me if I was ever angry with my mother for leaving me at the rodeo," Norman said.

"It started when I talked about sending one of our portraits to my mother for a Mother's Day gift."

Shane put the completed letters into the pneumatic tube.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Norman said. "We have our first weaving class tonight."

"Have fun."

Rita and Norman left.

Shane tried to pick up the impossibly ripped and mangled box that still sat on Oliver's desk, intending to return it to its proper place, but it wouldn't move. She rocked it back and forth a few times, pulling gently as she did, and it finally came loose, accompanied by the sound of tearing paper. Something was stuck to the bottom. Shane turned the box over. An envelope. It was torn but still intact. She picked up one of Oliver's letter openers and inserted it under the letter, moving it back and forth until the letter came off.

Shane laid the letter on the desk. She pulled a piece of tape from the dispenser and repaired the envelope. She read the recipient's name and sat down in shock. Oliver O'Toole. The return address contained a single word. Schmitz.

The door opened and Oliver came in.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left so abruptly."

"It's ok. Rita and Norman understand."

Oliver raised his eyebrow.

"I told them you'd been thinking about your mother."

Oliver nodded.

"What do you have there?" he asked Shane.

Shane handed him the envelope.

"The box was stuck to your desk. By this."

Oliver read the envelope. He shook his head in disbelief, then read it again.

"It's from my mother."

Oliver opened the envelope, removed a single sheet of paper, and handed it to Shane.

"Would you?"

Shane unfolded the sheet and something dropped onto the desk. A photo. She picked it up and handed it to Oliver. He looked at it for a moment, then laid it on the desk.

"It's Momma and Harvey."

"Shall I begin?" Shane asked Oliver.

"Yes."

"Dear Ollie:

I know it's been a long time since you've heard from me, and I wanted to explain why. When Harvey and I arrived in Singapore, we fell in love with it and decided to stop traveling and settle down. It wasn't too long afterwards that I got sick. I've been sick for a long time, and there's nothing more the doctors can do.

You were such a good boy, and I'm sure that with the guidance of your dad and your grandmother, you will grow up to be a fine man.

I've enclosed a picture of Harvey and me. It was taken in front of our house the day we moved in.

I could never be the mother I wanted to be, but know that I've never forgotten you.

Remember me.

Love, Momma"

Shane handed the letter back to Oliver. She sat quietly as he read it silently to himself. When he finished, he laid it on the desk, walked across the room, and stopped at the large table. He grasped the side of it as if he needed help to remain standing.

Shane stood up quickly. She walked over to Oliver and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. He put his arms around her as a slight sob escaped from his lips. Shane reached up and gently traced the side of his face. Oliver laid his forehead against hers, and they stood there silently for several minutes.

Oliver released Shane and walked back to the desk. He picked up the letter and the photo, inserted them into the envelope, and then put it into his jacket pocket.

"Are you OK?" Shane asked.

Oliver nodded.

"Time to go home."

"Come to my place for awhile. I don't think you should be alone right now."

"I won't be. I'm going to go see my father."

"Good idea. You two definitely have some things to talk about."

Oliver walked back to the table, took Shane's arm, and they left the DLO.

Joe's House

Joe sat down in his favorite chair and reached for the remote, just as the doorbell rang.

He walked to the door and opened it.

"Oliver! What a nice surprise. Come on in."

Oliver stepped inside and Joe took a closer look at Oliver's face.

"What's wrong? Has something happened to Shane?"

"No, she's fine. I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Have you had dinner?'

"No, actually."

"Me either."

Joe led the way to the kitchen.

"I can fire up the grill and barbecue steaks."

"I'm really not that hungry. A sandwich would be fine."

Oliver took off his jacket and extracted the envelope from the pocket. He loosened his tie and sat down, laying the envelope on the table.

Joe brought plates and cutlery, then pulled plates of ham and cheese from the refrigerator and picked up the rye bread from the counter. He laid everything on the table, and then pulled two beers from the refrigerator. He handed one to Oliver and joined him.

Joe looked over and saw the letter.

"What's that?"

Oliver handed him the envelope.

"It's what I wanted to talk to you about. Read it."

Oliver concentrated on assembling his sandwich while Joe read the letter.

Joe finished and put the letter down.

"Where did you find this?"

"I didn't. Shane did. It was stuck to the bottom of our 'unattached items box'."

"All these years?"

"Perhaps. Or maybe it was somewhere else in the post office, in another room, on the floor, or a table, but some time, at some point, it became attached to the bottom of that particular box, and found its way to the DLO."

"Sounds like one of your 'Divine Deliveries' ".

"It would appear so."

How do you feel about it?"

"Now I know why I never received another postcard from her, and that even though she left, she did love me."

Joe studied the picture, then looked at Oliver.

"You have her smile."

He handed everything back to Oliver.

"You can finally put the past to rest."

Oliver smiled and raised his beer.

"To closure."

"To closure," Joe agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

Friday

Oliver entered the DLO. Shane was the only occupant.

"Good morning," she said.

Oliver smiled.

"It is."

Shane walked over to Oliver and studied his face. No conflict. No worry. His eyes were clear and bright and the only thing reflected in them was his love for her.

"Did you have a good visit with your dad?"

"I did."

Norman and Rita came in. Norman carried a bin.

"What do we have for today?" Oliver said.

"Nothing," Norman told him. "It looks like a light day."

The morning passed quietly. Norman and Oliver worked in the laboratory while Shane and Rita checked with Hazel for new unattached items. Oliver suggested an early lunch. Afterwards, Oliver gave Rita and Norman the remainder of the day off, and he and Shane went to pick up their portraits.

The Photography Studio

Oliver and Shane walked into Photography by Phil. Julie Morgan sat on a small sofa. Her son crawled around on the floor, pushing several cars and trucks.

"Mrs. Morgan, it's a pleasure to see you again," Oliver said.

"I'm happy to see you, too. Dad is working in the back room. He'll be out in a few minutes."

"It's not often we see the recipients of the lost letters again. If I may ask, did everything go well yesterday?"

"It was a wonderful day. David and I talked to Elizabeth for hours. We're so thankful we had that time with her. We're so grateful to you, finding us when you did. If it had been a day later..."

Julie took a tissue from her purse and wiped her eyes.

"Elizabeth passed away late last night."

"You have our sincerest condolences."

"Thank you."

Phil came into the room carrying several boxes.

"Good afternoon Mr. O'Toole, Miss McInerney."

He put one box on the desk and opened it.

"I think you'll be pleased."

Oliver and Shane looked at the photo, then at each other. Oliver smiled and nodded.

"It's perfect," Shane said.

Oliver closed the box and handed it back to Phil. Phil placed the boxes in a bag and gave it to Oliver, then extended his hand. The two men shook hands.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you," Phil said. "I'm so glad you chose my studio for your portrait. If you had gone to another photographer, David and Elizabeth would never have had the chance to see each other before she died. We can never thank you enough."

"It's our pleasure. Good bye."

"Bye," Shane said.

Rita and Norman's House

Rita answered Oliver's knock on the door.

"Oliver! Shane! Come on in. Can you stay for dinner?"

"Another time perhaps. We have something for you."

"Norman is working on the tapestry."

Oliver nodded, walked down the hall and into the room.

Norman sat at the loom. Oliver watched while Norman's hands and feet moved in perfect synchronization.

"It appears you have mastered the technique rather quickly," Oliver said.

"It really isn't that difficult. We have an excellent teacher, and if we have any questions between classes, we Skype with Grandma. We should have no problem finishing this by Mother's Day."

Oliver walked over to the window and stood there, looking out.

"Are you still thinking about your mother?" Norman asked.

Oliver turned to face him.

"No, actually I was thinking about Shane's mother. We had a wonderful visit at Christmas. Christine treated me like a member of her family."

"You will be part of her family after you and Shane are married. You know, Oliver, Mrs. McInerney can be a mother to you, just like Sunny was to me, if you'll let her."

Shane's voice sounded from the kitchen.

"Oliver, are you two coming?"

"Oh my goodness," Oliver said. "I came in here to get you, and here we are talking. Shane and I have a present for you and Rita."

Norman parked the loom and stood up. He and Oliver walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

"What took you so long?" Shane asked Oliver.

"Man time," Norman said.

Oliver and Norman joined Shane and Rita at the table. Shane opened the box and handed it to Rita.

"For you and Norman."

Rita lifted the photo from the box.

"It's beautiful," Rita said.

She handed the picture to Norman. He smiled and nodded.

"We have some sad news," Oliver said. "Julie Morgan was at the photography studio. She told us Elizabeth passed away last night."

"But that's not sad," Rita said. "She was reunited with her family before she died. She was happy."

"That is true," Oliver said.

He stood up and offered Shane his hand.

"We'll be on our way. Norman, I'm sure you want to resume your weaving. Have a good weekend."

"I'll see you out," Rita said.

Rita walked to the door with Oliver and Shane.

Shane gave Rita a hug.

"See you Monday."

As soon as Shane and Oliver were in the car, Shane sent Joe a text message, asking if he would be home that evening. Joe responded almost immediately that he had a previous commitment, but said he could meet them at the Mailbox Grille for breakfast in the morning.

Shane showed Oliver the text message. He nodded, and Shane sent Joe another text, telling him that they would see him then.

"Would you enjoy dinner at Donatello's?" Oliver asked Shane.

Shane leaned over and spoke into Oliver's ear.

"How about if we order it to go and take it back to my place? We haven't had much time to be alone this past week."

Oliver looked down at Shane and his eyes sparkled.

"Excellent suggestion," he said, and turned the car in the direction of the restaurant.

Shane's House

After enjoying manicotti, salad, and breadsticks at Shane's kitchen table, Oliver and Shane took their slices of tiramisu out to her porch swing to enjoy the cool of the evening. The swing moved gently forward and back while they ate the delicious dessert. When they had finished, Oliver took the plates and laid them on the ledge, then sat down and put his arm around Shane, drawing her close. Shane laid her head on Oliver's shoulder and sighed with contentment. They sat there silently for several minutes.

Oliver spoke first.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" he whispered against Shane's hair.

Shane spoke to his heart.

"You have, but I do like hearing you say it again. I love you, so much."

Oliver cupped Shane's face with his hand and tipped it up so they could look at each other. Shane's eyes shown with love. Oliver kissed her cheeks, her forehead, her eyes, and then claimed her lips with his own in a long, slow passionate kiss. Shane eagerly returned his kiss while gently stroking the back of his hair with her hand.

Their lips parted, but Oliver continued to hold Shane close. He leaned back in the swing and raised his eyes to heaven, speaking a brief, silent prayer of thanks to God for blessing him with Shane.

Oliver sat up reluctantly.

"It is getting late. Perhaps we should go and clean up the kitchen."

"I'll take care of it," Shane said. "It will only take a few minutes."

Oliver took Shane's hand and helped her stand up. He traced her engagement ring with his finger, then raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll be ready."

Oliver walked down the stairs and got into his car. He waved to Shane and pulled away. Shane stood there on the porch until his car was out of sight.

Oliver's House

Oliver entered the living room and walked over to the fireplace. He placed the photo of him and Shane on the mantle, then reached down and started a fire. He stood in front of the fireplace for a moment, looking at the image of Shane. Phil had captured her perfectly, her shining eyes, her beautiful smile. Oliver walked over to the sofa and sat down. He loosened his tie and leaned back, closing his eyes, reflecting on the events of the past week.

Oliver firmly believed in the providence of all the dead letters, that they found his team, just in time to be delivered. This time, a letter had found him. A letter that healed the final wound from his childhood. A letter that gave him peace with the past.

Oliver opened his eyes, reached over and picked up the box of postcards and his mother's letter. He stood up and walked to the fireplace. One by one, he dropped the postcards into the fire. He held Momma's letter above the flames. He stopped, and then reached into the envelope, extracting the picture. He laid it on the mantle, then dropped the letter into the fire. He watched the fire until the postcards and letter had been reduced to ashes.

Oliver touched the photo of him and Shane. They were his future. Her family were his future as well. He recalled Norman's words from earlier that evening.

_"You know, Oliver, Mrs. McInerney can be a mother to you, just like Sunny was to me, if you'll let her."_

Oliver nodded to himself. He knew what he wanted to do. Tomorrow, he would take the first step.


	11. Chapter 11

Saturday Morning

Oliver walked up the steps, carrying two cups of coffee. He knocked on Shane's door. Shane opened it.

"Good morning," Shane said.

Oliver held out a cup of coffee. Shane took it from him and kissed his cheek.

One of the photographs lay on a chair. Shane picked it up.

"I need to mail this today if it's going to reach mom before Mother's Day. I haven't bought a card. Would you mind if we're a little late to breakfast with Joe so I can get one?"

Oliver set his coffee on a small table, and then pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket.

"I took the liberty of purchasing a card."

Oliver took the photograph from Shane and handed her the envelope.

"I hope you don't mind."

Shane put her coffee on the table, extracted the card, and looked at the front.

"To Mother, From Both of Us," she read.

Shane looked up and studied Oliver's face.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?"

"I am."

Shane's eyes lit up and she smiled. She handed Oliver a pen.

"Would you do the honors?"

Oliver took the pen. He sat down on the chair, and Shane handed him the box. Oliver opened the card. Shane watched as he signed 'Love, Oliver and Shane'.

Oliver looked up at Shane and smiled.

"One more thing," he said, reaching into his jacket again.

He pulled out a small bag and handed it to Shane.

"Is this?" she asked him.

"It is."

The bag contained a cutting from her rose bush.

"I was thinking that since the original rose bush was a Mother's Day gift, your mother would enjoy having another one just like it. Next year, she'll have 'the first rose of summer'."

Shane couldn't speak. She looked at Oliver and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Oliver stood up, laid the everything on the table, and took Shane into his arms. He tenderly wiped away her tear with the tip of his finger, then kissed her softly.

Oliver ceased the kiss and Shane reluctantly left his arms.

"We'd better get going."

Oliver nodded. He put the card and the cutting into the box, then closed the lid. He handed Shane her coffee, and then picked up his own and the box. He opened the door for Shane and they headed for his car.


	12. Chapter 12

Mother's Day

Shane walked up the steps to Oliver's house. She raised her hand but the door opened before she could knock.

"Good morning," Oliver said.

"Good morning, Oliver."

Shane stepped inside and gave Oliver the bag she carried. He took Shane's hand, led her into the living room and over to the fireplace. He reached inside the bag, took the three photographs he'd asked Shane for and placed them on the mantle on Shane's side of their portrait. Her mother, her dad, and Alex. He picked up three more photos that lay on the mantle and stood them upright on his side of their portrait. Joe, his O'Toole grandparents, Momma and Harvey. He put his arm around Shane, pulling her close. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. Her Christmas bracelet shown on her wrist.

"Two hearts joined by a greater one," Oliver thought.

He looked at all the portraits, one by one. Their family. His and Shane's. Just as their hearts were joined by God, each member of their families were joined to Oliver and Shane by their hearts. Hearts that bind them together.

"Are you ready?" Shane asked Oliver.

Oliver nodded.

Shane reached into her purse, pulled out her cell phone, and dialed a number.

"Hi, Mom," she said. "Happy Mother's Day. Did you get it?"

Shane paused while her mother was speaking.

"Is the cutting ok?"

Shane listened again.

"It was Oliver's idea," she said. "He's here. He wants to talk to you.

Shane handed Oliver the phone.

"Hello, Christine," Oliver said. "Happy Mother's Day."

THE END


End file.
